


1000 slov o snění

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Submission
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1000 slov o snění.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 slov o snění

**Author's Note:**

> Napsáno na výzvu Bilkis (bilkis.blog.cz).

Vzbudíš se při pocitu, že jsi pozorován. Líně otočíš hlavu ztěžklou dřímotou. Otevřeš oči zastřené spánkem. Máš pravdu. Stojí nad tebou, už nahý. Bledé tělo svítí do tmavé místnosti. Usměješ se, tolik ti chyběl. On se ale neusmívá. Sleduje tě přivřenýma dravčíma očima jako svoji kořist. Tohle bude jedna z těch nocí, prolétne ti hlavou nadšeně. A když se matrace prohne pod vahou jeho těla, víš, že máš pravdu. Proběhne tebou vzrušující zachvění. Pocítíš jeho horký dech otírající se o tvá rozložitá záda. Nejdřív položí své ruce na tvé lopatky. Zlehka je promasíruje. Špičkami prstů objede strukturu ploché kosti. Má úzké, hebké dokonalé prstíky, které tě uvnitř začínají rozechvívat. Mazlí se s tvou kůží. Otírá se o ni svou hladkou tváří, jako kočka vítá svého pána po náročném dni. Ale oběma je jasné, kdo je tu pánem. Při myšlence na svého milence jako kočku vypustíš z úst pobavené zasmání.  
„Co je tu k smíchu!“ zazní ledová otázka, na kterou ale raději nemáš odpověď. Zmlkneš a zařekneš se, že po celou dobu už ze sebe nevypustíš ani hlásku. Víš, že lžeš. Nedokážeš mlčet, zatímco se ti bude věnovat. Zatímco tě bude šukat. Zatímco tě bude… ani nedokážeš domyslet a palce se ti zkroutí vzrušením. Tvůj přítel, ne právě teď je to tvůj Pán umí rozpálit každou jednotlivou buňku tvého těla. Ví, co s tebou dělat, abys sténal a prosil o víc. Ruce se mu posunou dolů, na oblinu tvého zadku. Nadšeně se zavrtíš. Stiskne ho silněji, nehty zaryje do kůže, až se na pokožce objeví zarudlé půlměsíce. Zasténáš a otřeš si tvrdnoucí penis o zmuchlané prostěradlo.   
„Přestaň!“ rozkáže Pán a na důkaz svých slov tě lehce plácne po hýždích. Zatetelíš se blahem, protože víš, že tohle je teprve začátek. Přejede po každé půlce jemnou dlaní. Dravě je chytne do rukou a zuřivě je začne mnout. Rozevírat. Mačkat. A bez jediného varování – Plesk! Tvrdá rána přistane přímo na pravé půlce. Zasténáš. Vsuneš ruku do rozkroku a pomalu si začneš hladit tvrdnoucí penis. Pochytíš slabé zasmání a vzápětí opět zasténáš nad dalším hrubým plácnutím, tentokrát na druhé půlce.   
„Ještě,“ utlumí polštář tvůj sten. Znovu to vševědoucí posměšné uchechtnutí. Plesk! a další následují. Kůže tě začíná příjemně brnět a stává se víc a víc citlivější. Pátá rána a tvůj penis je zcela tvrdý a špička už je vlhká.   
Ucítíš milencův jazyk na svém pozadí. Špičkou objíždí zrudlou potrestanou kůži. Jemně, takřka se jí ani nedotýká. Dráždí tě a ty to víš. Necháš ho. Nemůžeš ho zastavit. Nechceš ho zastavit, protože víš, co bude následovat. Konečně, pomyslíš si, hned co ucítíš jeho jazyk mezi půlkami. Vlhký a mrštný. Pomalu míří přímo tam, kde ho potřebuješ. Objede sevřený kroužek svalů. Obkrouží ho, vnikne do jeho středu a vrátí se. Opakuje to několikrát. Vyšpulíš pozadí, abys mu práci usnadnil, a doufáš, že to není příliš troufalé. Plesk! Asi ano. Trochu se zavrtíš, protože víš, že ho to vyruší z jeho soustředění. Odmění tě pěti mocnými tvrdými ranami. Ústa se vzdálí od chtivého otvoru, který už čeká na své vyplnění. A už víš, co bude následovat. Kapky chladné tekutiny stečou přímo na puklinu mezi tvé hýždě. Roztahuje tě. Pečlivě a pomalu. Dobře víš, že zkouší, co vydržíš. Konečně jsou prsty pryč.   
„Na kolena!“ přikáže. S radostnou lačností poslechneš jako dychtivý pejsek. Nemůžeš se dočkat. Znovu uslyšíš ten výsměšný smích. Ale tobě to nevadí, miluješ ho. S trpělivostí jemu vlastní se tvůj Pán tlačí dovnitř. Nic neuspěchá. Konečně je v tobě ponořen. Cítíš dorůstající chloupky jeho oholeného klína.   
Čekáš. Chvíli se nic neděje. Místností se nese pouze dvoje tiché poněkud nepravidelné dýchání. Konečně se pohne. Nepatrně. A zase zpět. A znovu. Titěrné posunky. Víš, že čeká na to, až budeš prosit. A ty víš, že budeš. Opět tě dráždí. Vydržíš to čtyři pohyby.   
„Hlouběji,“ žádáš.   
Plesk! Plesk! Série facek dopadne na zrudlý zadek. Vzápětí tě začne šukat. Tvrdě a bez jakýchkoliv ohledů. Neudržíš se na rukou. Obličejem zapadneš do měkkého polštáře, hlavu otočíš na bok, abys vůbec mohl dýchat. Ruka se ti kvapně komíhá na penisu. Honíš se hrubě, možná kdybys v krvi neměl tolik šťastných hormonů, bolelo by tě to. Teď je však tenhle pocit velmi vítaný. Proudí ti cévami jako tekuté blaho. Zmáčkneš si varlata. Zasténáš.  
Plesk!  
Milenec do tebe naráží jako rozbouřené moře, jedna divoká vlna za druhou. Ruce bičují tvé rozpálené zrudlé hýždě. Ložnice, celý svět se kolem tebe točí v podivné spirále. Hlavou ti prolétne myšlenka, že tohle je daleko lepší než kterékoli narkotikum. Pak už myslet nemůžeš. Svět vybuchne. Postříkáš si ruku, sperma je husté a lepkavé. Tvůj milenec se na tebe zhroutí. Pořád přiráží jako divoké zvíře. Jeho pánev na tvé. Cítíš jeho teplý dech na rameni, jeho zuby tě lehce škrábou. A pak ho cítíš vyvrcholit. Ani nepřestane přirážet. Jeho pohyby se stanou pomalejšími lenivějšími. Vyklouzne z tebe. Natáhneš se na posteli, rukama rozevřeš obě půlky jako pozvánku. Úplně vidíš jeho dychtivou tvář. Olízne celou linku pukliny mezi pohmožděnými hýžděmi. Masíruje je měkkými dlaněmi. Trochu to štípe, vhledem k výprasku, který jsi obdržel. Celé tvé tělo je přebuzené vzrušením. Sténáš, skoro to zní jako bys byl v deliriu. Pak se, nyní už je to zase tvůj přítel, tvůj milující partner, stáhne. Skulí se vedle tebe. Přitiskne se k tobě jako dítě ke svému velkému plyšovému medvídku.   
Čas na mazlení. Jemné smyslné tření zpocené kůže o kůži. Šeptáte si nesmyslná hloupoučká slůvka. Ta změna tě vždy překvapí a dnešek není výjimkou. Věnuješ mu úsměv, políbíš slanou kůži na jeho krku. Poškrábáš ho svým strništěm. Lehce tě plácne po rameni, ale je to hravé a víš, že s vaší předchozí aktivitou to nemá co dělat.   
„Jsem tak unavený,“ zamumlá vyčerpaně těsně předtím, než upadne do klidného mírumilovného spánku. Přitulí se k tobě. Hlavu ti zaboří do širokého měkkého ramene. Přehodí přes tvůj bok nohu a omotá se kolem tebe jako popínavý břečťan.   
Těsně předtím, než se sám poddáš příjemnému zaslouženému vyčerpání, si pomyslíš, že kdybys necítil tělo, drobnější než tvé vlastní, vedle svého, myslel by sis, že to byl pouze krásný vzrušující sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Já měla při psaní jasné představy, kdo je oním párem, v textu snad najdete i některé indicie, ale může to výt skoro kdokoli. Je to jen na vaší fantasii.


End file.
